


Lost and Found

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Au where Graves already knew credence when grindelwald took over, Character Study, Kinda, POV Credence Barebone, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Mister Graves lies.Percival Graves is alive.Credence is going to find him.





	

He doesn’t know exactly when everything started changing. When Mister Graves’ hands became cold and controlling. When the affection he craved was no longer given unconditionally, but as a reward for pleasing Mister Graves. 

At first he thinks it’s his fault, getting too close to a witch. He prays and punishes himself in an attempt to rid himself of the impure thoughts. But when he next sees Mister Graves he still finds himself leaning into the wicked touch as his wounds are healed. He manages eye contact for a moment, seeking the concern he had become so used to seeing in Mister Graves’ eyes. There is nothing of the sort. Replaced by a look of pity and vague disgust. 

He doubles down on his attempts to find the child in hopes that it will bring back the compassion he so craves. His mother seems to notice, he gains new scars on his back.

Modesty has a wand. She must be the child Mister Graves seeks. His mother walks it, she sees the wand. It's his now. Before he knows it his belt is on the floor, flung away from his mother as if by a ghost. Modesty grabs his hand. His mother yells. Then  nothing. 

Mister Graves comes to save him. Or course he does, Mister Graves would never forsake him. His hands are finally warm on his skin. The pain is not unexpected, but startles him out of his mind. They chase after Modesty. 

Mister Graves  lies . He says he is powerless. Something deep in his soul rears it's head as Mr Graves walks away in search of  the child. The wall crack under his pressure. Mister Graves is surprised.  Good.  He apologises and promises to teach him. He shakes his head. Then  nothing. 

He’s encased in darkness. Everything  hurts . A voice calls to him through the haze. It is not Mister Graves. He finds it calming, the darkness retreats enough for him to see. 

The new man is kind. He lets him make his own decisions. The darkness is almost asleep. 

Then Mister Graves returns.  Nothing.

The nice witch’s voice brings him back to his mind. She is with the new man, they try to lull the darkness to sleep. It almost works. Suddenly there are so many  people.  They yell and point wands at him. His mother was right. 

Pain.  The witches blast him with light, he falls apart at the seams. 

He's dead. 

Then he's not. He floats away on a breeze.

His body regenerates and he gets on a boat.

He's going to find  Percival Graves.


End file.
